Just Like Peter Pan
by dragon of spirits
Summary: My name is Danny Phantom, or Danny Fenton. Which ever you prefer. I turn 117 in two months. I look like a fourteen year old boy... Two-shot, now with Sam's view. R&R.
1. Just Like Peter Pan

**A/N: **A oneshot I did because I'm sick at home and have way too much free time. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Just Like Peter Pan**

I flew through the air, watching the people below continue on with their worthless lives. They're lucky. Every last one of them. But they don't realize just how much.

I watch as adults go to their jobs, children go to school, old grandparents take young kids to the park. Ignorant fools. Don't they see what they possess? What I wished I possessed but never will. Then again, you don't appreciate what you have until you lose it. I'm one of the few that have discovered the truth behind those words.

I had it all. Friends, family, fame. The girl I love loved me back, my parents accepted me for who I am. I was naïve, thinking nothing could go wrong.

I can't describe how inaccurate I was.

The signs started to show around my sixteenth birthday. Everyone's heard of growth halt, but this was different. I hadn't aged a day since I was fourteen. In the beginning, I just brushed it off. Maybe my body was just trying to figure out what was going on with my ghost half I thought. Maybe it was just a temporary thing. But eventually, I had to face the truth. And the truth was something I really didn't want to accept.

Doctors came from all over the world to try and figure out what was wrong with me. But all of them left with the same answer. _'There's nothing we can do._' And every time I heard those words, a small part of my heart broke. There was nothing to heal me. Nothing to turn me back to normal.

I didn't dare separate from my ghost half, remembering the consequences of the possible future. And ClockWork simply told me that this was the way things were meant to be; he wouldn't mess with the time line for one boy.

I watched as my friends and family grew older, leaving me behind. Sam had told me she'd wait forever, and it broke my heart when she started dating. I understood why, but it didn't make I any less painful. Jazz went on to be that big shot psychologist she wanted to be and didn't really have time to come home anymore. Tucker went on to be the head of a big tech industry and made tons of money, but left little time for him to visit Amity.

Reality really didn't sink in until Dad died. It must have been one of the hardest days of my life. Mom was crying, Jazz was crying, heck, everyone was crying. Everyone but me. I didn't shed a single tear. Nor did I at Mom's, or Jazz's. At Tucker's, I felt the tear roll down one cheek, but that was it.

Only at Sam's did tears fall freely from my eyes. Not only for Sam, but also for everyone I hadn't cried for before. All my friends, gone. All my family, gone. My old life, gone. I had no one and nothing left.

I don't know why I never left Amity Park. Maybe I felt I was responsible for the portal and ghosts. Maybe I felt as if it held a small part of my past. I don't know, but I never left. I watch the people change, the stores change, the houses and the park. Everything changed, even if it happened gradually.

Technology advanced. Objects even crazy on my parents' standards were invented. Kids liked different things now. Trends and fads came and went. Everything changed but me.

I grew more careful now. Only showing up for a ghost fight or a patrol. My human half lived off money provided by the government and slept in the old Fenton Works. I really should have sold it, but I couldn't bring myself to let go.

One thing I made sure of was to watch everyone's kids. Like an invisible protector. Jazz's son looks just like her. And Tucker's daughter has his eyes and love of tech. But every time I go to visit Sam's it breaks my heart. Those large purple eyes have the same light shinning in them the Sam's had.

And I make sure to visit their graves at least once a week. None of them came back as ghost, which I guess I should be thankful for. I wouldn't condemn them to such a fate. Living forever is not an easy thing.

In case you're wondering, I turn 117 in two months. Years go by differently now a days. Years feel like minutes, and yet at the same time, every day seems to stretch on forever. I never made new friends, knowing that eventually, they would pass as well. My life had little meaning left to it.

But I couldn't die. It was impossible. I now realize how stupid it had been to worry over all those ghost fights. I had nothing to worry about because no matter how hurt I got, I healed. No matter how much pain I suffered, I got better.

I would never die.

Cursed to stay young and alive forever. Not blessed, cursed. I would never join my parents and friends in heaven or where ever they went. I was stuck in Amity Park as the silent protector cursed to live and guard forever.

My name is Danny Phantom, or Danny Fenton. Which ever you prefer. I turn 117 in two months. I look like a fourteen-year-old boy.

I am just like Peter Pan.


	2. Just Like Wendy

**A/N:** I was bored, so this one-shot became a two-shot. But this is about Sam. It's fun to write from her view... (P.S. I know I kind of switch tenses. So sorry about that.)

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Danny Phantom.

**

* * *

Just Like Wendy**

I remember the day we found out what was wrong with Danny. My Danny. He would never age according to the doctors, just like Peter Pan, and there was nothing they could do about it.

I felt so bad, but what could I do. My words of comfort didn't help; neither did any consolation I tried to offer. He was stuck like this. I promised him I would wait forever, but while he had forever to wait, I did not.

When I turned 20, I realized I would have to break my promise. If I could, I would stand by his side for all eternity. But I didn't have an eternity to live. I needed to move on with my life, even if Danny never did.

It's all very ironic really. One of Danny's favorite movies used to be Peter Pan. He would watch it over and over when we were little, and then tell me that one day he would fly and never grow up and how I would be his Wendy and he would carry me off to Never Land. Strange how wishes can be granted in way we don't anticipate.

When I started to date and I could tell Danny was heartbroken. I had broken one of the few promises I meant to never break. I guess that as you get older, you realize things you didn't realize as a kid. Of course I felt bad, but I needed to move on with my life.

I knew how hard it must have been for Danny to attend my wedding, but he came anyway, all smiles. It was a mask only I could see through. He told me he was happy for me. Unfortunately, I knew it was a lie.

At the age of twenty-two, I gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She had my husbands brown hair, but my lilac eyes. I swear on that night, two green glowing eyes were watching me through a window. I never found out if it was real or my imagination.

Years past and I didn't see or hear from Danny. I mean, I heard about him on the news, and sometimes would see him flying through the sky, but he never came to visit. I was afraid that our friendship was over.

Then, out of the blue, five years later he appears at my windowsill. Cocking his head to the side in a way only Danny could pull off and still look cute, he examines me.

"Hello Sam." He whispered.

"Hello Danny."

He jumps down from the sill into the room. It's my daughter's room and she's sound asleep.

"Did you forget Sam. It's our night." In fact, I hadn't forgotten. Just assumed he would not come. He's missed them for so many years now, I didn't believe he would actually show up.

"That's right Danny. But I'm older now. I can't go with you." He looks sad and it breaks my heart to say that.

"Oh…" My daughter starts to rise and she rubs the sleep from her eyes, looking at Danny in shock.

"Mommy look! It's Danny Phantom! I knew he would come to visit me!" She exclaimed happily. I smile at her. Danny on the other hand walks over to her and offers her his hand.

"Well, since your mommy can't go flying with me, would you like to go?" He asked. She looks excited and turns to me.

'Can I mommy? Oh please can I?" She begs. I grinned, looking from my daughter to Danny and trying to figure out which one looks more excited.

"You can go dear. Danny, if she gets hurt…" I warn. Danny chuckles.

"Don't worry Sam. I'll take good care of her. Just like I took care of you." He still blushes after all these years and scoops my daughter up in his arms.

"Ready?" he asks her, starting to float off the floor. She squeals in delight as he drifted out the window. I watch them fly off, knowing my daughter was in good hands.

My name is Sam Manson. I'm turning 27 in a few months. I have a sweet daughter and husband.

Oh, and a best friends who will live forever.

Because he's just like Peter Pan. Cursed to never die and live forever.

He's my Peter Pan and I am his Wendy.


End file.
